shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Padrino Part 5
Previous: Padrino Part 4 Rinji marvelled in his brand new Captain's Jacket. It was a bright red with the golden shoulder pieces. The laces on the front were also gold, and it was fitted to his size perfectly. He wondered how he got along as Captain without such a beautiful piece of clothing. He wore it much like the traditional pirate captains, over his shoulders without his arms in the sleeves. He wasn't entirely sure when he was going to wear it, it would be somewhat tacky to wear around the crew, he felt kind of like an asshole when he did, the only time he ever thought it would come in handy was in official pirate captain business. Or maybe he would wear it when he needed to show his aggressiveness or something along those li--'' '''Chio:' through the door Rinji!!! Rinji: GAH!!! Disappeared!!! Chio: ...Oh come on, this is no time to use your freakish powers! around Where did you-- Rinji: I'm not using my powers, you maniacal moron! on the ceiling, his claws sticking into it after he jumped from the start What do you want?! down from the ceiling and dusted off his paws Chio: Snowbeard! the door behind him Rinji: '''Snowbeard... '''Chio: '''Yes! Snowbeard! '''Rinji: Snowbeard?!?! Where? Chio: '''On this island! In this city! It's all over town, he just destroyed the marine force on the island! '''Rinji: '''Holy Underwear! Did you see him? '''Chio: Yeah, I've never seen such power come from pure fighting style in all my life! This guy lives up to his name and then some. I saw him take down marine soldiers like they were made of paper! Rinji, we need to get off this island before anything else happens! There is going to be a gigantic storm and we are going to get caught in the middle of it, I just know it! Rinji: You could be right... Damnit, why in the hell would Snowbeard cause such a ruckus in the middle of a crowd, in broad daylight, no less. What is his endgame? Chio: '''I don't know why, exactly, but his trigger was rather clear. Some kid with a blond ponytail challenged him openly, and pissed off one of his subordinates. He kicked the hell out of all of the Marines that tried to stop their fight. '''Rinji: Hmmmm... This sounds rotten... I don't know if we'll be able to leave quite yet. Chio: What? Why not? Rinji: 'Well, think about it. What do Marines do when you completely wipe out one of their lines? You know this better than most... ''Chio stopped for a moment, yes, it was true. His entire base was demolished by an attack, back when he was a Lieutenant at a Naval base. He took down the attackers, but for some reason he was framed for the whole thing, all thanks to a Marine Captain that seemingly had nothing to do with that base, and all thanks to some stupid event known only as "Project Prologue." After the whole base was demolished, that's when they bolstered their forces with a much larger fleet, all sent out to find Chio and bring him in. If it weren't for Rinji, he would have never escaped. '''Rinji: I have a feeling it's going to be much harder to get out of here than you think. Get all hands on deck, we need to find a hiding spot. Chio: '''Aye, Cap'n. ---- '''Rise: And you're sure, sir? I can stay until you're ready to go home. Polatsu: No, you need your rest, your injuries are not yet healed, and I still have more transfer papers to fill out before I am ready to retire to my room. Report back at 1100. Rise: Saluted Yessir! Polatsu: '''Dismissed. ''Rise walked out the door of their head command's office. This base was all but deserted, with what little crew members as they had out patrolling the city, there were not many other than a few guards sitting at the sign-in desk, and walking the base's premises on ridiculous shifts at a time. They were tired, just like she was. It was a very long ship-ride, especially after they found her on the Red-line, beaten and battered because of that damned Catman. She was sure he would be here on the island, there was seldom any other island to go to, especially around these parts of the New World. '' '''Rise: '''Stay awake said, walking by the sign-in desk Our relief will be arriving anytime now. '''Private: Yes, ma'am at attention and saluted. Good night. Rise: Thank you out of the building. Polatsu filled out yet another transfer paper, another broken femur, and another broken collar bone. What savage would have the gal to take down every single marine on the entire island. This was one of the rare instances when he did not believe in fighting for true justice, as it was just going to get someone killed. Though he didn't kill any of the victims, he made very well sure that they would not walk, let alone fight for many, many months. He would not allow them to stay on this island, he needed real fighting men, and these brave soldiers would just get in the way. The next group of ships was scheduled to come tomorrow, but what time was anyone's guess. It all depended on... Vice Admiral Samuel Polatsu turned around and stood up, the muscles under his shirt bulged a little bit with the tension. One little pen-drop was all it needed to get Polatsu's attention. This time it was the very small thud on the floor, like a foot on a bed mattress, so very little sound, just as if they didn't want to be heard. Polatsu: I don't know who you are, but at least show yourself, and face me man to man. Voice: '''Hehehehe, I don't know why I bothered, I should have known you can't sneak up on the legendary Vice Admiral Polatsu... eh, buddy boy? '''Voice2: Don't call me buddy boy... A very large man stepped out from the shadow, entirely clad in black, along with a smaller, but still quite big man holding a katana in his hand. also completely in black with a black mask completely covering his face. The larger man pulled off the mask on his face and revealed a completely hairless face, no eyebrows, stubble, no nothing. He simply grinned and cracked his knuckles. '' '''Polatsu: '''What business do you have here? Who are you? '''Huge man:' Well my friend here can't reveal who he is quite yet... but I am Laz Bruno. We're here to welcome you to the island. If that's alright with you... Polatsu: Pitiful fools! You dare to challenge the might of my power, do you? Well come at me, vile criminals, and meet your end at the edge of my fist! AND REPENT FOR ALL OF YOUR SINS AND CRIMES AGAINST THE INNOCENT!!!! Both men stood there for a moment, caught a little off guard by the theatrics, but still their mindset was iron clad. The ninja man came first. He very quickly came straight for Polatsu from the side, jumped onto the wall, and lunged straight for Polatsu. The Vice Admiral merely took a stance. Polatsu: Tekkai! Guuzou! fists together with his arms at a ninety degree angle in front of him. His body became hard as cold-rolled steel, stopping the sword dead-center on his right arm. He brought his elbow up and attempted to strike back at the black-clad man but he did a backward flip, landing on his knee. Laz: '''Renda!!! forward and struck Polatsu hard in the gut as his attention was elsewhere. '''Polatsu: '''Errrrr back a few feet, but still brought his fist down to the ground. Oootoko-Utsu!!!!! punched a perfectly cubed chunk of ground up from under the wooden floor, and smashed it straight for the both of them. '''Laz: Ha!!! the gigantic cube while the other dodged underneath it, and it shattered completely. Polatsu: '''Kanadzuchi!!!! through as the cube broke, and smashed his fist straight into Laz's face, however Laz grabbed onto his fist, and then punched straight for Polatsu, who grabbed his wrist, and began to struggle. Your strength is great... You would have made a fine Marine! '''Laz: I get that a lot... The black clad man came from the side with his katana blade coming down. Polatsu released Laz in order to dodge the sword. He did not let up the assault, though, he came at him swiftly, and with a sense of purpose. His sword swiped up and down, side to side with the Vice Admiral dodging, up until he finally got backed into a corner. Polatsu finally lifted up his arm to block the swinging sword. Polatsu: Tekkai... sword sunk into his arm some, but as he tried to make it sink more, it stopped, he couldn't even pull it out. Maruishi... his fist into the man-in-black's face and caused him to fly back. That was, however, when Laz Bruno came from the other side and smashed his fist directly into the side of Polatsu's face, drawing a bad amount of blood to splatter. '' '''Laz: '''We're here to send a message.... and we're not leaving until I grind it into your bones... ''Polatsu wiped his chin of the blood, and glared at Laz as he prepared for yet another assault, and he began to question his own strength against such a barbarian. Padrino Part 6 Category:Stories Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Padrino Category:Chapters Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Collaboration Category:The Other Side